Punishment By Frances
Punishment by Frances is the first episode of Bloom the Cherrim. Plot (Screen slowly opening up into a light) Narrarator: In a Sinnohan village full of Pokemon, one weak Pokemon will- (All of a sudden Bloom appears.) Bloom: STOP! STOP IT NOW! This is all wrong. We need a better intro. Hi! I'm Bloom. And IN CASE you haven't noticed, the main character. But, attitude aside, let me introduce you to the main characters so that the episode doesn't have to. Exposition is boring. (A picture of Bloom and Tommy and Frances show up.) Bloom: That's Tommy and Frances. Tommy is someone i will be married to soon. At least when we're 22. Frances and Tommy are rivals with a burning passion. Oh and Frances is the wise sarcastic b**ch that will f**k up anyone you meet. I'm serious. In case you're blind, Tommy is an Ivysaur and Frances is a Victini. (A picture of villians are on the screen.) Bloom: That's Bland, Klutz and Lusterless.. I mean, Blaze, Clay and Lucy. They're the gang of of our village. They're just idiots who get beat all the time by us. Now onto the other- (A door can be heard bursting open.) Clay: So you think we're idiots, huh? Bloom: What are you doing here you dumba**es? And how did you show up basically right after i said that? Blaze: Cartoon logic. Anything happens with cartoon logic! Including this! (Blaze charges Fire Punch) Bloom: Uh-oh. (Blaze flies off and Blaze, Clay and Lucy follow her, while the roof collapses due to it being damaged. A big piece falls, crushing the camera. TV Static appears and after 3 seconds it fades out. Suddenly, Bloom comes in again.) Bloom: But anyways, just to get you adjusted to this series, here's something that happened to give you a feel for it. Episode (We see Frances, Bloom and Tommy walking down the road of the village.) Frances: Yeah, believe it or not, Clay was extremely surprised to see me outsmart her in that fight Tommy: Really? Frances: Yeah. Clay may be the smartest one of the group, but i'm the one who built a cloning machine- (Frances slaps her mouth.) (Tommy and Bloom's eyes get sparkly.) Tommy and Bloom: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO REALLY? Frances: Dammit. Why did i say that? Bloom: Who cares why you said it? This is cloning stuff we're talking about! Frances: Uhh, yeah but- Bloom: Then lets go! (Bloom grabs Frances by the arm and drags her on the ground, with Tommy following.) (On the way, Frances gets many scrapes and cuts and bruises before just using Bolt Strike on Bloom.) (Bloom falls over, paralyzed.) Tommy: Should we carry her? (Frances looks at Tommy with a condescending look.) Frances: We? Tommy: ...Uuuugggggggggghhhh, fine. (Tommy picks up Bloom and carries her on his back while walking.) (Bloom is on Tommy's back, paralyzed. Her face turns all red like a Cherrim fast.) (Later...) (Tommy and Frances are heard bickering about if Magikarp or Feebas is better. When they walk into Frances's small hut, Bloom rolls off Tommy's back as he stops. Tommy looks over) Tommy: Are you okay Bloom? (Bloom rolls over with a nosebleed.) Tommy: ..k (Frances presses a button which turns the hut into a lab.) Frances: Alright guys, you know the rules. Don't touch any- Bloom: Ooo what's this button do? (Bloom presses the button and a machine blows up.) Frances: -thing. *sigh* Bloom: Oops.. heh heh. Frances: Just sit in a chair. (Bloom and Tommy sit down in a chair.) (Frances walks to the dark back of the room and grabs a test tube.) Frances: So, as you can see, this is the cloning potion. (The Test Tube holding the potion grows a face.) Test Tube: *annoying laugh* Meh heh heh heh heh. (Frances sprays the bottle and the face disappears.) Frances: That happens sometimes. (Bloom and Tommy sit there, pondering what just happened.) Frances: ...Anyways, watch what happens when i take a jelly donut and- Tommy: Thats a rice ball. Frances: Uh, no it's a- Bloom: Yeah, thats definitely a rice ball. Frances: Okay, stop with your Pokemon anime bullshit. Tommy: Fine, jeez! Frances: Anyways, watch what happens when i take this JELLY DONUT.. and pour the potion on it. (Only a drop of the potion falls onto the donut, and a second one appears just like that.) (Tommy and Bloom are sparkly eye'd) Tommy and Bloom: WOOOOAHHHHHHH THATS AMAZING CAN WE HAVE ONE?! Frances: Sure. (They pick it up and eat it) Bloom: MMMM, this is so good! Tommy: Yes, yes it is. Frances: I know right? Anyways, I need to go check on something. And while I'm gone, if you touch anything, i'll make you watch the Pokemon Play It Intro for a week on end.* (Bloom and Tommy shiver in fear.) Frances: Alright, i'll be right back. (Frances runs out) (Bloom and Tommy look at eachother.) Bloom and Tommy: LETS TOUCH SOME S***! (Obligatory button pressing montage with stuff blowing up begins. After a bit, Frances walks in.) Frances: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? (record scratch) Bloom: Uhhhhh... nothing! Tommy: Yeah, nothing! Frances: Oh, so nothing means that YOU BOZOS SINGLEHANDEDLY DESTROYED MY LABORATORY? Bloom: Um.. We were just- Frances: A buh buh buh buh buh buh, don't give me that, I specifically told you not to mess with ANYTHING!! And i keep my promises! Bloom: Wait, hold on! (Frances presses a button and Bloom and Tommy are locked in chairs. Frances presses a button and a DVD plays.) DVD: Hey, i'm Julie! (Blaze and Tommy scream in agony.) Frances: Enjoy Pokemon Play It! I'm going to Unova for a week! (Frances flies away) THE END Author's Note *This is the Pokemon Play It Intro. Category:Episodes Category:GreaseWaffle Category:Bloom the Cherrim Category:Series Category:User Series